Retractable steps have been used in connection with recreation vehicles and other types of vehicles for many years to make it easier to enter and exit the vehicle. They are especially useful when the vehicle is positioned relatively high above the ground. The step allows users to easily traverse the distance from the ground to the interior of the vehicle.
Motorized retractable steps have a motor that extends and retracts the steps. The motor can automatically deploy the steps when the door to the vehicle is opened and automatically retract the steps when the door to the vehicle is closed or the vehicle's ignition is on.
Conventional motorized steps have a history of being unreliable and prone to breaking. This is largely due to the unduly complicated mechanisms use to drive movement of the steps. They were designed this way in an attempt to make them better able to withstand the rigors of repeated use over a period of years.
It would be desirable to provide a motorized retractable step that is much simpler and more reliable than conventional motorized steps.